Love In Someone Like You
by BayvilleMutantBabe
Summary: Damien, a mutant trying to find a good life, believes he's cursed from love but what happens when he finds his own angel in a person like him? Kurt/Oc. A lot of editing done and a change of title
1. Prolouge

I can hear them...cheering up there, while we're down here shivering in the cold. There is a quiet whimpering next to me. It's Timmy, a young kid who looks like he's scared of everything. He clings to me like he did to his brother Sam just a few short hours ago.

His brother… he hasn't come back yet. He's fighting tonight; he was so scared but kept a brave face for his little brother. I saw it though, the fear. The bosses make us mutants fight each other, so others can bet on who will win. Fights can last for hours; they won't let us stop until…

The door opens and two big guys come in dragging a battered boy behind them. "Good job," one of the men says to him before throwing him into his cell, slamming the door and leaving. The boy looks beaten up pretty badly; he has cuts, bruises, and blood all over his body. I can smell the blood on him; the scent is strong, metallic and… not his own. A look of horror comes across Timmy's face; this boy isn't his brother. I hold him close to comfort him; he's trembling. I can hear the distinct sounds of sobs coming from his small body. We have to get out of here. Many have tried, but all have failed. Then the next day we hear that they just "disappeared". But everyone knows what really happens to them.

Another man comes in. He is different than the other two. He has this aura about him that is refined but still says he can do his own dirty work. He's like those mob bosses you see in the movies - the ones that wear a suit no matter how hot it is and always have cigars with them. But this is real, and he is the boss. He stops in front of my cell, looking at me with disgust. I return the look, showing him the feeling is mutual. He smirks. "You're up next, Demon."


	2. Can't Be That Bad, Right?

Kurt's POV

_Gross…..ew! Vhy must Biology be so sickening?!_ I look around the classroom at the other kids, most of them look like they are going to barf while some of the sadistic ones are poking their frogs with glee. When said we would be dissecting frogs today I didn't think it would be that bad; I was dead wrong. The harmonious ring of the bell signals to students that the torture that is school is over with. _Thank Gott, the school day is done and I can go back to the mansion and relax._ All the students file out the room, leaving the frogs for the poor teacher to clean up. I quickly shuffle through the crowded halls to the front doors where I see Scott, Jean, and Kitty waiting in Scott's car for me.

"Come on Kurt, we don't have all day!" Scott is the only one of us that wants to get to training early, or at all for that matter.

I hop into the back with Kitty and just enjoy the feel of the breeze going through my hair and listen to the sounds of Bayville. Those sounds, for today, consist of a lot of honking from an agitated Scott. I feel so bad for the poor drivers that are victims of his fury. When we get to the mansion Kitty and I quickly run in before we can be dragged off to training. Not having to hide myself from the eyes of the outside world, I turn off my image inducer to reveal my blue fuzz covered, spade-tailed body. I almost make it into my room until I hear the Professor's voice invade my mind, _'Everyone please come to the library, I have an important mission for you all.'_ There goes the relaxation I planned, but the Professor sounded more serious than usual. This must be big. As I make my way into the library I'm assaulted with the smell of dust and old books. I noticed that I'm the last one to arrive at the meeting.

"Nice of you to join us, elf." Logan looks at me with a slight smirk on his face. He takes to calling me elf because, he says, it's his way of showing he cares. I just think he says it to tease me about my pointy ears.

"I've called you all here because this mission is of dire importance. I've had a tip from a reliable source that there is a mutant fighting organization located in Denver."

"And who is this reliable source?" Scott asks what is on all of our minds; I guess any source could be reliable considering the Professor could just go through their mind to detect any lies.

The Professor chuckles a bit before replying, " The source is Remy LeBeau."

Gasps echo throughout the library.

"Isn't Remy with the Brotherhood though? Why would he help us?" Rouge holds a bit of resentment towards her fellow southern born mutant; it was evident, though, that she had some feelings for him.

"He left that faction a while ago, he now works for those who pay. This time though he did it for free." I don't know much about Remy; what I did know made me see him as a crafty fiend. This helped me think better of him, wonder how long it will last.

"Professor," Jean started in her strong commanding voice, then softened it a bit, " could you please explain what a Mutant Fighting Organization is?"

The Professor's face fell to one of a more serious nature.

"A Mutant Fighting Organization is, according to Remy, a group that kidnaps or buys mutants and forces them to fight - to the death. All of this for the entertainment those who bet on which mutant will survive." _That is just…horrible! How could people do this?These kind of people are no better than the foul things they say about mutants._

"That's just, like, cruel!"

"It is, Kitty. Which is why it's imperative that you all leave immediately. I will have you meet with Remy outside of the Denver."

We all hurry off to suit up. When we are all ready we pile into the Black Bird, and with a thunderous roar of the engine, the jet is off to our destination. I hope that when we get there it won't be as bad as how the Professor described it, but I've been wrong before.


	3. Rock and a Hard Place

Kurt's POV

The Black Bird softly purrs as it lands on Chatfield Lake, the lake is far from the town so there are not many people around. After the Blackbird's cloaking device is activated we go to meet up with Remy; his black and red eyes were quite obvious even in the dark of evening. Remy walked straight towards Rouge with a, dare I say it, charming smile.

"Ah mon cher," His smile widens, "I'm so glad to have you on this mission, I've missed you so much. Je vous ai manqué?"

Rouge scoffs, "Lets just get this over with, and you," she points towards Remy, "stay away from me."

Remy's smile just widens at this, "of course mon cher."

He takes out a map and points to a spot in the center. "Dis," Remy starts, "is where the fights are bein' held; in the basement of a club, so that no un' hears the fightin' and dey still get business for bein' in the center of town."

Scott's face shows bewildered amazement, "It's ingenious."

"Yes it is, now obviously we cannot just walk in through the front door."

"Vhat do you mean? How vould they know ve're mutants?" This confused me a lot, I mean, they could easily tell that I'm one. Not that hard to tell, but everyone else at least looks normal.

Remy looks up at me, acknowledging my question, "Dey have this device that can somehow detect the mutant gene. Stops any mutant from enterin' or leavin' undetected."

"Then vhat about ze back?"

"Dey have guards posted there; we also can't enter from above, too obvious. Which means there is only one way in."

/

"I, like, hate this!" Kitty tredges steadily through the sewer, not wanting to stumble into the sewage. I sympathize with Kitty, it smells awful down here and who knows vhat is lurking down here.

"It may be bad Kitty, but I highly doubt any of us vould be down here if ze situation didn't call for it.

"Kitty looks at me thoughtfully, " but why did it have to be a seweeeeer..." She whines. A loud irritated huff resonates through the tunnel.

"Look no un' wants to be in da sewers but we have ah mission', so stawp yo whinin'!" Rouge turns away from Kitty, who is a bit scared. Rouge is intimidating normally, but when she gets angry she is terrifying. I have been the target of her anger so much in the past that I have gotten used to it. I even find it amusing how her accent gets thicker when she is mad.

Remy just chuckles at the whole thing and tells us to keep close.

/

Cyclops blasts, as quietly as he could, the bolts off of a man hole. He goes up first. After a few moments his voice reverberated throughout the sewer, "come up, the coast is clear."

When we are all at the surface I look at our surroundings. We're in a dimly lit room full of crates, possibly supplies. Outside the room is a hallway with many doors; the ceiling lights flicker at odd intervals, giving the whole place a horror movie feel.

"Ok, we need to split up to find the captured mutants. Everyone take one of these." Scott hands each of us an ear piece. "Keep them on and alert the rest of us if you find them or run into trouble."

We go our separate ways, go in small groups, others go it alone. I'm alone.

/

_Gott...how many doors are there?!_ The stream of doors never seems to end, no matter how many I have already searched. The only noise that I have heard are those of my own feet trekking along the cement floor; no has called in to report anything besides the position of some guards. _There are quite a few guards up ahead...I'll just...slink past them._ I cling to the shadows, my dark skin tone makes it easy for me to blend into the dark and seamlessly disappear.

I end up in another supply room, but these crates seem different than the others. They are actually metal, unlike the standard wooden ones. Maybe I should check them... I try to pry off the lid with little success. I then look for a way to get the lid off and find an old crowbar. With a good push the lid pops off, but what's inside puzzles me.

There are syringes filled with a neon green liquid and metal micro chips. I take a few of each so that the professor can have a look at them.

"Guys?" Jean's voice is barely audible with the static that is interfering. "We found them. Meet Scott and I at the southeast end of the building. Be careful though, this area is crawling with guards."

At the mention of guards I pick up the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the room. I begin to panic, I can't find a way out of the room besides the one door. The guards are just outside so that exit is a no go. As the knob turns and the door is cracked open bit by bit I can hear my voice quiver at my next words.

"Guys...I may have...a problem..."


End file.
